Meeting The Deadline
by MichPotter
Summary: A fun story about the love lives or lack thereof of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny


**Friday Night Discussions and Saturday Morning Talks**

"Hermione?" I heard a familiar female voice call my name

"Yes Ginny," I replied "in my dorm"

I saw the oak door of the 6th year dorm swing open and Ginny Wealsey walked in

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you about -"

"About Harry?" I finished for her, as this was usually our Friday night discussion

She smiled at me and rested on the headboard of my bed next to me

"So what is it this week gin? Harry still being daft?" I asked giving the redhead a sly smile

"Yes," she sighed "he just doesn't get it! I mean I must have dropped the biggest hints in the past week, and he **still** doesn't get it!" she exclaimed, huffing to herself

_At this stage, I felt pretty bad, because tomorrow I would have a talk of this manner with Harry, and I had promised both that I would not tell the other about how they felt, and I was almost at breaking point_

"I'm sure he'll come around gin, it will just take time" I reassured the redhead

"Really?" she asked

"Really really" I replied

She hugged me quickly and bounced out of the room, calling out thanks from the door

_I smiled to myself and thought about my **own** boy troubles_

i made my way down to the common room, which was empty, bar Ron, who was currently thrashing Harry, in a chess match. I sat in the maroon armchair facing them. Ron looked over, smiled and winked at me.

_see, the thing with me and Ron, is that we both know that we are the object of each others affection, but are too afraid to act on it, incase it doesn't work out and we ruin our friendship. I know it sounds stupid, and Harry always pays me and Ron out about it, but little to Harry's knowledge, I was going to use it to my advantage_

"Checkmate!" I heard Ron triumphantly call

"Now why does that not surprise me?" I smirked

"Because I am all ruling over the mighty chess board!" Ron said stupidly

Harry and i collapsed into fits of giggles

"Chess slut" I managed to say, and quickly bolted back to my dorm before Ron realised what I had said

_Saturday is my sleep-in day, and by the time I am up, my dorm mates are usually already gone, which I was thankful for this morning because Harry turned up at my window on his broom at 10am, which I didn't know when I went to pull back the curtains on the aforementioned window wearing only short shorts and a revealing singlet as it was almost summer holidays and getting very hot._

"AH!" I screamed as I saw who it was floating outside my window "Harry! I'm barley dressed!" I scolded him as I grabbed the sheet off my bed and wrapped it around myself

"Well good morning to you to sunshine" he laughed, climbing in the window and setting his firebolt next to my bed

I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked to the bathroom

"You would have had a different reaction if that was Ron floating outside your window just then, wouldn't you?" he called to me

I stuck my head around the bathroom door "yes Harry, I would have dragged him in here and had my way with him until he begged me to stop" I said sarcastically

"So I can tell him that then?" he asked me with a wicked smile

I walked out of the bathroom, horrified, "no!"

"Don't kid yourself Mione, if that was Ron you **would **have been all over him, wouldn't you?" he questioned me seriously

"Maybe, but we are not here to talk about me and Ron, are we?" I asked him

"No, but seriously-" he began

"Anything new between you and your favourite redhead?

Harry sighed, "No"

"I don't know why you don't just tell her Harry, I'm sure she feels the mane way"

"How do you know?" he asked disheartedly

"Just trust me. And tell me _why_ you won't tell her how you feel?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"I'm scared" he mumbled in reply

"Scared of **what **Harry?"

"That she won't like me"

"Look, I'll do you a deal" I said, bringing myself into it "if you tell Ginny how you feel by Wednesday, then I'll tell Ron how I feel" I bargained with him

A smile spread across his face, which surely could not be a good thing

"So if I tell Ginny, you'll snog Ron then?" he teased

"Very funny Harry"

"How am I suppose to tell her anyway, it's not as if it's a big hit in the conversation starter department"

_Poor Harry, _I thought to myself _you can defeat Voldermort, but are incapable of telling a girl that he fancies her_

"just tell her Harry, nobody said that it had to be in a conversation, and when you tell her, I don't think she'll care how or when or where you said it, I think she'll just like it that you told her"

"No other tips then?"

"No"

"Your not going to help me with this are you?" he asked a look of pleading in his eyes

"No, because I know that you can do it on you own if you really want to"

He sighed, hugged me and mounted his broom "thanks for the tips Hermione, and just so you know, Ron is waiting for you in our dorm" he said and flew off

"Harry!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile to myself about his remark, even though I knew it wasn't true.

I quickly grabbed my wand and cast a straight and sleek charm on my unruly hair, and pulled it back into a hasty ponytail.

I made my way down to the common room, where I found Ron sitting in one of the chairs closest to the unlit fireplace with his head in his hands, and I suddenly came up with a trick to play on him.

"Lavender's waiting in your bed for you" I purred in his ear. he bolted upright and almost knocked me over as he turned around to face me

"Hermione! That was an evil trick!" he scolded me

I laughed "I know"

"Anyway, I don't want lavender" I inhaled quickly, surely he wasn't going to say me "I only want-" Ron never got to finish the sentence because Harry came bounding down the staircase of the boys dormitory

I could kill that boy sometimes, I swear

"You guys ready for Hogsmeade?" he asked, oblivious to what he had just interrupted

"Just let me grab my satchel" I said, taking two steps at a time up to my dorm room, grabbed my satchel from just inside the door and raced back down to the common room where Harry and Ron were now talking about something or other, probably Quidditch, knowing them.

"Ready now?" Harry asked

"I didn't take that long" I said

We made our way down to the carriages that took us to Hogsmeade. I don't think that either Ron or I were listening to a single word that Harry was saying because we were to busy looking at each other, me wishing that Ron had gotten to finish that sentence, and Ron probably wishing that he had finished it.

We spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade, wandering around, looking in all the shops. I kept stealing glances at Ron, and I could tell that he was looking at me too, because sometimes we would both look at each other at the same time, and our eyes would meet, only for a second, and we would both look away, ashamed that we had been caught by the other. Wednesday seemed too far away now.


End file.
